Mira Mikita
Mira Mikita is a chūnin of Konohagakure, formerly of Sunagakure. At the age of 10, she was accidentally drugged by Sosu Miki, a close family friend. The drug bestowed her with the abilities of the Akumahime, a powerful and dangerous transformation, hence the name, the Demonic Wind of Suna. Background As a child, Mira would always think that she was being socially awkward, but kept a smile on anyways. She had a wide circle of friends, but eventually, many of her friendships were cut off and distant. She ended up spending time with the older citizens of Suna. This lead to her developing her calm and quiet demeanor. She then met the Sand Siblings and befriended them, but had to move away to live in Konoha two months later. When she enrolled in the academy, Iruka noted that her grades were slowly rising and coming closer to the top marks. She was a quick learner, and preferred independent work, but was easily distraught and confused. When she graduated, her sensei was none other than Kakashi himself. She and her team nearly failed the Bell Test because of one of the male genin trying to beat the others to the bells. Mira and her other teammate had to stop him before he tried to kill Kakashi. They eventually discovered the true purpose of the test and passed. During the first stage of the Chuunin Exams, she had used mostly her own knowledge to pass. She had to cheat twice, using her Glass-Release to create mirrors in order to copy answers. She was mainly shocked to see so many fellow ninja giving up on the exams, and simply in the first stage. In the second stage, her team had survived about 3 days, before a large argument broke out between the two boys. Mira had tried her best to calm them down, but they had already attracted too much attention. An opposing team, who were clearly more experienced and stronger, had killed the two, and Mira escaped. She had returned to the tower alone and scroll-less, therefore disqualifying her. The next year, she was assigned to a new team and a new sensei. This team consisted of two kind-spirited boys, one of which named Zairei, the other as Kuzuu Suuko. When they applied for the Chuunin Exams this time, they had passed the test, and successfully taken a Heaven Scroll from another team, giving them both scrolls. They had made it to the tower alive, with one team already there, and the other teams still outside. Afterwards, they had their squad nicknamed "Team Arashi" (Storm), for their natural co-operation and dangerous abilities. In the third stage a month later, Mira had to battle Kuzuu's younger sibling, Yami Suuko. Mira eventually defeated Yami, becoming a chunin. At one point in her life, Mira was framed by a Suna citizen for leaking information from their village to a rogue organization. She went back to Konoha, where she was safe for three days when the info leaked over to Konoha as well. Mira fled, along with her teammates, and Team Arashi was pronounced a rogue squad from the moment on. 2 years later, Suna reluctantly allied with Team Arashi, knowing that they had knowledge of the last members of the rogue organization. Tsunade only let the squad enter Konoha because of the alliance with Suna. About a week later, Konoha was ambushed at night by Iwa rogues, but they were stopped and killed by the members of Arashi. The rogue squad then announced that they allied with Suna only to help defeat the rogues, otherwise they would have stayed in hiding because they knew that the other shinobi would be out to capture them. Personality Mira is a sarcastic, creative and humorous person. She will protect her friends and the citizens of the village without hesitation if needed. During arguments, Mira tries her best to remain calm, but it is fairly easy to provoke her and trigger her aggressiveness. When Mira first met Team 7 during their introductions, she was going undercover as a fellow genin by the name Ukidae. She was introduced as the fourth member of the squad, and sat down to listen to the introductions, making a rude comment here and there. The three genin viewed Mira as selfish, stuck-up and annoying. All three hated her, but Sakura seemed to despise her the most. She was clearly jealous of Mira's powerful abilities, and also hated how she was being called a "bratty catnip". Sasuke hated her due to her over-confident personality, reminding him of Ino. He also hated how she kept calling hm "Saucecakes". Naruto was okay with her, although she stated many times that she doubted he could ever become the Hokage. During the Bell Test, Mira was nowhere to be found. The only one to see her throughout the entire challenge was Sasuke. Mira had stumbled across him stuck in the dirt with an unconscious pinkette lying next to him. She helped him out and walked away. Mira had done nothing to help the team obtain the bells. When the squad finally discovered the true purpose of the test and passed, Mira revealed herself to be a chunin, surprising all three genin. Naruto had noted how she was "a great actor". When Mira is in her Akumahime state, she becomes vicious and merciless. Her voice changes and becomes lower, and she wears a crazed smile while she brutally attacks her opponent, occasionally biting them if needed. Appearance Mira has jet black hair that turns to waves at the tips. It goes down to her mid-back. Her eyes are a dark brown at appear to be black. Mira also has a variety of different outfits. On normal days, she wears a blue chakra-infused collar to keep her Akumahime chakra at bay. She also wears a light blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, black sweatpants, and blue sandals. During missions and spars, Mira wears a turquoise t-shirt vest with her white top underneath, and black knee-length shorts with concealed pockets to hide various weapons and items. Mira also wears a grey scabbard belt to keep her bo-staff in place, and black fingerless gloves. She may also tie her hair up in a high ponytail. During missions, Mira has her forehead protector either on her arm or on her neck. She doesn't wear her collar in case she needs to use the Akumahime's chakra. While going undercover on missions, Mira wears a black cloak with a hood to hide her identity. She also has a glass visor covering her eyes, which only she may remove. While she was still deemed a rogue, Mira and her team all wore a signature outfit; a black cloak with a stained glass button. Mira's button in particular was a light blue color. Abilities Mira had trouble using her Glass Release at first, but once she moved to Konoha, she had Kakashi to help train her every once in a while afterschool. Her abilities were then enhanced greatly, and she had better control over them. Her intelligence about different Jutsu was increased as well after having to sit through slightly long and annoying speeches from Kakashi. Chakra Prowess Mira has a slightly larger chakra reserve than the average ninja. Her chakra levels are increased greatly when in her Akumahime form, rising up to three times greater than it normally is. Her chakra can be quickly released, and hardened into the glass that she uses. Akumahime Tranformations Mira has several different types of Akumahime transformations, all on different levels of dangers. But it's best to avoid all four transformations if possible. Seal Release This isn't necessarily a transformation, but when this is activated, the Akumahime Seal on Mira's neck will be partially released, and her eyes turn to slits. Her strength and speed is slightly raised, and her control over herself is strong and stable. Stage 1 In this form, Mira's left iris becomes a bright blue, and her pupils turn to slits. Her teeth turn to fangs, her two top canine teeth becoming exceptionally long. The tips of her hair will be covered in glass. This form is rather dangerous, and her control over herself is less stable, but she is still conscious of everything she does and says. Stage 2 In this form, Mira's iris are both blue, her pupils are slits, and her sclerae are still their normal white color. Her teeth still fangs, and the tips of her hair are covered in glass. Now, her fingernails become claws, resembling those of a wolf. Her speed and strength is raised even more, and an evil smirk is almost always plastered on her face, adding to her fearsome looks. Her control is now less stable, and has to put up a bit of a fight in order to stay sane. Stage 3 In this form, Mira's looks are almost the exact same as the Second Stage, except her sclerae are now black, and strong glass spikes stick out of her limbs due to the overflow of chakra. As this is the strongest and most advanced transformation, it has the downside of possible loss of control or insanity. Mira is constantly fighting to stay sane while in this form, arguing with her mind and body so that she won't destroy everything in her way. This transformation is the reason for her nickname, The Demonic Wind of Suna. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Mira has demonstrated many creative ways of using various ninja tools. She tends to enjoy using traps, as her aiming ability is rather sloppy, and will sometimes use several kunai as replacement for stairs. Kenjutsu As Mira's skill in Kenjutsu is low, she uses a technique known as the Sword Limb Jutsu (剣手足の術, Ken Teashi no Jutsu), where she can use an chakra nature to replace her arms with swords made of that element. Shurikenjutsu Mira's aiming ability with kunai and shuriken is rather sloppy, but her throwing power is stronger than most ninja. Mira can create kunai, shuriken and senbon in different styles for specific uses. Jinsoku - 'The weapon is specifically designed to maneuver faster through the air. '''Doku -' The weapons are filled with poison, and have a small opening hole where the poison can secrete. '''Iroso - '''This type of weapon is designed to pierce skin and suck up a small amount of blood, used for blood samples or stored to be used later. '''Kyujutsu Mira wasn't ever trained in this art, so her skill for archery is rather low. She is able to hit targets, but very rarely hitting the bullseye. Mira uses Kyujutsu only in emergencies. Summoning Techniques Mira is able able to use summoning techniques, but summons two animals in particular; a wolf named Onikisu, and a turtle named Léone. These two animals are also her pets, and are very loyal, though Léone is rather lazy and rude.